


觅食

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 恶魔猎手与魅魔PA，想吃纹着淫纹的魅魔韦伯和大帝的故事
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大帝的生贺

伊斯坎达尔捉到了一个小东西，当时他刚结束今天的狩猎，突然感到背后有什么东西猛地朝自己冲来。他是一名恶魔猎手，顾名思义他以狩猎恶魔换取赎金为生，而现在被他庞大的身体压制在地上的正是一个恶魔，一个小恶魔。与他曾经遇到的不同，这个小东西向他冲来的时候并没有带着杀意，这也是为什么伊斯坎达尔没有当场将其击毙在地。  
男人饶有兴致地看着身下的小东西，头两侧有一对卷曲的犄角，与别的恶魔不同他没有强化得过分的身体，反而是瘦弱且柔软的，而那张脸则和人的一模一样，留着齐耳的短发，祖母绿的大眼睛湿漉漉得如幼鹿一般。企图挣扎却因为力量的悬殊而变得毫无意义，伊斯坎达尔只用一只手便将细瘦的胳膊困住，枪口抵着他的下巴将那张漂亮的脸对向自己。  
“小子，你的胆子可不小。”  
“...”恶魔没有说话，他的眼神中带着慌乱，伊斯坎达尔能够感受到他的身体在颤抖，可那双祖母绿的眼睛里还是带着几分倔强。  
[真是个有趣的小子。]伊斯坎达尔想道，他将枪收回腰间反而用手捏着小家伙的脸，粗糙的手指很快就传递给他细腻的触感，光滑的肌肤柔软富有弹性。“小子，你叫什么？看你这个长相你应该会人类语吧。”  
“韦,韦伯。”恶魔有着清朗的少年音色与人类的别无二致，他已经饿了好几天饥饿的折磨使他选择孤注一掷。袭击伊斯坎达尔的结局是他始料未及的，他只以为对方是个稍微强壮些的人类定然会在他的法术面前败下阵来。  
“很好，说吧为什么要攻击余。”伊斯坎达尔问道，他的手却没有放松力道如同告诫身下的恶魔不要轻举妄动。  
“我，我是个魅魔，所以...”小恶魔显得有些吞吞吐吐，“我...”他没能把话说完，整张脸便已经涨红得通红根本不像一个以性欲为食的魅魔。这让伊斯坎达尔觉得好笑，他自然知道一个魅魔袭击自己是想要做什么，但他也感到好奇，一般的魅魔都会去找手无缚鸡之力的普通人为何这小子会撞到自己跟前。  
“小子，你想要的是精液吧？”  
那张脸在听到伊斯坎达尔的调笑后变得更加红艳，祖母绿的眼睛里满是不可置信，还未等他做出反应他便被男人吻住，男人熟练地撬开他的唇齿，肥厚的舌侵略着他的口腔。韦伯想要挣扎可一切都太过突然，体液的交换让魅魔的身体迅速起了反应，他的身体开始不自觉地蹭着男人的身体，双腿磨蹭着对方的胯部，光是隔着布料他都能感受男人有着怎样巨大的阴茎。一想到这里他的身体便不可克制地燥热起来，蛮横的舌吻几乎要抢走他所有的氧气，魅魔在男人怀里显得格外被动，双手无措地抓着男人那头耀眼的红发。  
一吻毕，伊斯坎达尔重新审视身下的小东西，他正张着粉嫩的唇大口大口地喘气，柔软的唇部因刚才的啃咬而肿起泛着淫靡的水光，祖母绿的眼睛已经泛起薄雾，“小子，告诉余，你想用哪张嘴来吃？”伊斯坎达尔舔了舔嘴角，魅魔的唾液带着美妙的甜味，让他忍不住想要在去那张小口里探寻。  
被问的魅魔像是没有反应过来，眨巴着双眼看着眼前的男人，像是思索着这个疑问句背后的深意。那幅认真的样子将伊斯坎达尔逗笑，红发的男人大笑着将魅魔从地上抱进怀里，大手隔着布料揉捏着丰满的臀部，怀里的魅魔却不敢有任何反应如同鹌鹑般老实。  
“小子，你这样该不会是第一次吧？”伊斯坎达尔见怀里的魅魔一副手足无措的样子忍不住问道。  
而韦伯，像是被对方拆穿了一样羞恼地又转为羞愤，“是又怎么样？你还要不要做了？”他的拳头砸在男人的胸口发出咚咚的声响，可男人却像是丝毫感受不到疼痛一样。伊斯坎达尔顺势捉住了砸在他胸口的粉拳，他凑到魅魔的耳边，吻着泛红的耳尖，期间他问道“所以你还没有回答余，是用哪张嘴，或者，两者都要吗？”男人低哑的声音里带着欲求让韦伯不由地哆嗦了一下。  
韦伯自然不会去回答那个羞人的问题，他偏过头去抿着嘴任由那双大手在他的身上揉捏，魅魔的身体正享受着大手的温度。可伊斯坎达尔却不愿意放过他，大手将小脸掰向自己，迫使那双祖母绿的眼睛被火烧得体无完肤。韦伯吞了吞口里的唾沫，脸上的红晕未曾消退半分“我可没有特殊的癖好。”最后他说道。

魅魔可以化作任意自己喜欢的样子，而大部分魅魔更愿意化作女性的形象以诱骗人类男性，他们以男人的精液为食且性欲旺盛。而韦伯却却保持着魅魔最原本的样子，他有着雌雄两种性别的器官，身形更接近人类少年。  
当伊斯坎达尔的手抚摸上韦伯前端的性器，快感让魅魔发出惊呼，深藏于底部的雌穴则分泌着大量的湿液，甚至流淌到了腿根。“不要...”强烈的刺激让他向伊斯坎达尔求饶，却得到了更激烈的撸动。  
“这可不像是个魅魔该有的台词，小子。”伊斯坎达尔调笑着眼前的小家伙，因为刺激而忍不住挺起腰来，阴茎被他的大手包裹着套弄，前端跟着分泌出湿液在撸动的过程中发出“咕啾咕啾”的响声。  
魅魔的体质开始作祟，享受着大手的同时韦伯感到自己的身体变得空虚想要被填满。他蹭动着，强壮的身体和温暖的体温让他忍不住要往伊斯坎达尔的怀里钻。“唔呣，好饿...”多日的忍饥挨饿让他凑在伊斯坎达尔耳边小声哭诉，而给予回应的则是一根手指迅速没入他的雌穴。  
伊斯坎达尔感到自己的整根手指都被侵泡在水里，而雌穴里的软肉则一阵阵地吸着外来物，怀里的小人显然无法被一根手指所满足，撒娇一般地扭着腰催促。第二根手指没入其中时候两指做剪为雌穴扩张，大量的湿液顺着手指流淌到手背上，稍稍摁压软肉怀里的魅魔便将甜美的呻吟灌入他的耳膜，刺激着伊斯坎达尔更加过分地玩弄雌穴直到那里彻底湿热软烂才肯善罢甘休。  
伊斯坎达尔的阴茎早就硬得发疼，他可不是禁欲的修道士，当勃发的阳具从裤链中跳出视觉上的冲击力甚至让怀里的小家伙发出一声惊呼。这下意识的反应很好地满足了伊斯坎达尔的自尊心，硕大圆润的龟头顶在湿热的穴口处，那里的软肉堪堪地将它吃进去一半，碾压着神经束将快感传递给周身，韦伯不自觉地扭起腰来顺着重力将身体下让硕大的阳具进一步没入他的身体里。  
即便恶魔猎手对魔物的法术都有着一定程度的抗性，但魅魔的体液带着催情的奇效，这让伊斯坎达尔感到前所未有的兴奋。湿热的小穴紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，快感让男人忍不住发出满足的低吼。还未等身上的魅魔完全适应便握住窄腰上下挺动。  
“嗯，啊...”突如其来的肏弄让韦伯叫出声，甜美的声音换来更激烈的撞击，阴茎将他的身体填满龟头一下下往最深处撞击。他刚想去扶男人的肩膀以寻求平衡，却被整个压倒在地上，后背紧贴着湿冷的泥土而身上的男人则凶猛如野兽。  
胯部撞击臀肉发出清脆的响声，粘液咕啾咕啾地向外流淌，交合处变得混乱不堪多余的体液已经顺着臀缝流淌到了地面上积出一小滩水洼。瘦小的魅魔被高大的男人整个抱在怀里，大手掌控他的头颅和腰肢好让他不至于被太过难受。他的双脚无力地勾着男人的腰，性快感的刺激使他的脚趾蜷缩，脚背弓起，细长的腿上布满汗水，蹭着男人的后腰暗示着还要更多。祖母绿的眼睛泛着浓雾，泪水不堪重负地往下落，呻吟里带着哽咽的鼻音，双手扒拉着猎手肌肉累累的肩膀，落下一道道红痕。  
微弱的刺激在伊斯坎达尔眼里不过是别样的情趣，他不断地肏弄着魅魔的雌穴，那柔软的温热的穴肉似乎要将他的阳具融化，身下的呻吟声都要因这过分激烈的刺激而变得虚无。只剩下性欲的本能不断地撕扯他的理智，[这就是魅魔的本事吗？]仅剩下的神志让他忍不住思量，那双漂亮如宝石的眼睛已经变得涣散失焦，因情欲而潮红的脸上却洋溢着某种满足的微笑，男人的占有欲开始作祟，竟荒唐地想要独占这份美妙，他啃咬起魅魔的身体，在苍白的肌肤上落下一个个齿痕。  
魅魔却没有抗拒这样的动作，他仰着脖子露出细嫩的脖颈，任由身上的野兽不断向自己发出攻击。韦伯感到自己快要被男人啃咬得体无完肤，可魅魔的身体却咆哮着还不够满足，他依凭着本能去寻求抛开脑内残存的不安全感作怪。他不知道等一切结束以后眼前的恶魔猎手会对他做什么，是直接用那把灌满福音的枪将他击倒在地吗？还是如传闻一样将他卖给特殊癖好的买主呢？他是否应该伺机撂倒他？可他有胜算吗？  
他试图让自己保持所剩无几的清醒，可性欲却拖拽着他让他溺毙，对自身安危的担忧快要让他崩溃，可无法满足的身体却不断向他索取仅剩的体力。他咬着下唇企图用痛感唤回自己的神志，却又被男人吻。炽热的问再次撬开他的嘴，蛮横地闯入其中，将氧气与最后的理智一起掠夺。

魅魔的吻带着致命的诱惑，伊斯坎达尔感到自己的身体快要被欲望燃烧，周身灼热得仿佛要燃烧起来。猛烈的抽插将快感传递给他的身体，想要用精液浇灌这具躯体的同时又想要继续肏弄，软肉不断地向里吸吮，按摩着他的柱身。他加快了抽插的频率，身下的魅魔早已经哑了嗓子，可身体还在不断回应他，无力的小腿磨蹭着他的小腿，脚背勾着脚踝讨好，如蛇一般柔软的身体在他的怀里不停蹭动。  
伴随着低吼伊斯坎达尔射了出来，而魅魔的身体在获得精液的那一刻整个紧绷起来，他的背陡然地离开地面弓出一个弧度，双手紧紧地抓着伊斯坎达尔的身体，力气之大仿佛方才的无力反抗不过是他的伎俩。  
射精的过程中伊斯坎达尔可以看到，魅魔苍白的腹部有几道红痕泛着异样的光。恶魔猎手好奇地抚摸着上面的纹样，而魅魔则在那双大手触碰到腹部的瞬间变得更加敏感，甚至开始浪叫起来。伊斯坎达尔用指腹摁压腹部细腻的肌肤，身下的魅魔表现得有些抵触这样的动作却又无法抗拒，他的身体绷紧，射精后半勃的阴茎依旧留在体内被雌穴一吸一吸地重新硬了起来。  
而原本射在魅魔体内的精液仿佛被这具身体彻底吸收了一般，瘦小的魅魔攀附着伊斯坎达尔的肩膀想要坐起身子，他的脸上因汗水而黏连着几根发丝，脸颊潮红地喘息着，祖母绿的眼睛里带着一丝警惕，可他的身体却全然相反地正不断主动地吮吸着体内的阳具。  
伊斯坎达尔稍稍用力，将韦伯从地上拉起，他瘦弱的身体撞向结实的胸膛，纤细的手臂紧紧环住脖子，魅魔变得更加主动起来，坐在男人的身上扭动着腰身，雌穴吞吐着肿胀的阴茎，口里发出嗯呀的呻吟。伊斯坎达尔并非缺乏经验的处男，相反他有着诸多的情人，其中不乏主动热辣的类型，他眯起眼睛享受着眼前的小恶魔如此殷切周到的服侍，湿热的雌穴不断向里吸，一浪浪的快感让他忍不住发出低哑的吼叫。而韦伯大概是身体本能的作祟，抑或是现在的情形太过于煽情，上下摆腰的速度变得越来越快。  
是否每一个魅魔都是这样的诱人，是否他对每一个人类都这样殷切。伊斯坎达尔对这一切无从得知也无意深究，男人的大手继续抚摸着魅魔腹部的纹路，那里的颜色变得逐渐清晰原本斑驳的纹路变得连贯明朗，在漆黑一片的森林里甚至泛着异样的光茫，当整个图案彻底显现在眼前时伊斯坎达尔才恍然顿悟——那是魅魔的淫纹。伊斯坎达尔的指腹沿着纹路抚摸向下，握住魅魔翘立的阴茎粗糙的手掌上下撸动，带茧的手指磨蹭着敏感的龟头，而刚才还掌握着主动权的魅魔一下子便软了腰，他的脑袋蹭在伊斯坎达尔的肩窝里，呻吟变得如同喊叫。  
伊斯坎达尔抱着魅魔的身体又顶了几下，当腥浓的精液再次射入他的体内时韦伯也跟着射了出来，魅魔的精液溅在他们的腹部，而雌穴因高潮的余韵持续像里吸，伊斯坎达尔撤出了魅魔的身体，阴茎托带着湿液从软烂的穴口流淌而出在他们所在的草地上留下一滩可观的水洼。  
驱魔猎人看着怀里的小恶魔，头两侧的犄角已经不知何时消失，这让韦伯看起来不过是个漂亮的人类少年，方才的亮光也从他的腹部上消失，只剩下赤色的淫纹落在他苍白的腹部。魅魔像是终于满足了一般地吐出一口气来，他祖母绿的眼睛望着伊斯坎达尔，性欲满足后理智的回归让他变得警惕。他想从男人的身上逃离可那双大手却依旧握着他的腰，如此近的距离下魅魔不具备优势，眼前的男人还是个恶魔猎手断然不会被寻常的障眼法糊弄过去。  
伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的魅魔抿着嘴角似乎在思考些什么，大概是在想怎么逃跑。伊斯坎达尔做出了结论，“嘿小子，你有没有想过和余签个契约。”  
“哈？”男人的提议让魅魔有些惊讶，“哪儿有正常人会主动要和恶魔签订契约的。”  
“嘛，恶魔猎手也不能算作是正常人吧。”伊斯坎达尔笑了起来，大手揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，“虽然不知道你为什么会选择袭击余，但你多半是不愿意攻击普通的人类吧。你这样的家伙也不像个正常恶魔嘛。”  
伊斯坎达尔一股脑的话让韦伯有些发懵，他沉默不语地看着男人赤色的眼睛，可那双如火的眼眸正直无畏看不出任何阴霾。  
“而且不正常的恶魔和不正常的人类不是很配嘛，小子。反正身为魅魔的你想要在人间逗留的话是需要的吧，精液。”这的确是个互利互惠的契约，即便现在韦伯还不知道伊斯坎达尔的目的究竟为何，但他一厢情愿地认为伊斯坎达尔并不会伤害自己，否则男人早就可以用他腰间那把刻满福音文的手枪将自己变为地上的一滩血水。  
“告诉我，你的真名。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魅魔二世与魔王大帝paro 可单独食用也可以和前章一起食用

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当死去的恶魔猎手醒来时发现自己竟变成了恶魔，命运似乎对他开了最恶劣的玩笑，伊斯坎达尔近乎崩溃地将四周的一切毁于一旦，待他再次恢复意识时已经没有任何活物胆敢靠近他，而他也被奉为地狱的大君受到众多恶魔的崇拜，这期间究竟过了多长时间谁也说不清楚，恢复些许理智的他凭着记忆找到了那个瘦小的魅魔想要去追问这其中的缘由。  
> OOC WARNING  
> PWP WARNING

君主埃尔梅罗二世一边脱去身上繁重的人类礼服一边走进他的卧室。他的肌肤苍白如纸，四肢瘦且修长，单薄的脊背上是如蝙蝠般黑色的巨大翅膀。现在双翼被他舒展着打开，束缚着身体的衣服被他随意丢弃在地上，人类的双腿之下是偶蹄类才有的足部，细长的尾巴垂在身后，苍白的腹部上有着赤色的纹身样花纹——这是他魅魔身份的象征。  
他走到床前，看见地狱的君王正打量着他，半眯着那双赤色的眼睛如野兽盯着自己的猎物。这让与其分离许久的君主的身体感到一阵骚动，魅魔的本性开始作祟。埃尔梅罗二世来到床前顺着君王的意思坐进怀里，伊斯坎达尔结实的肌肉将他细瘦的肢体抱紧，肌肤相贴。高挑的君主仰起头看着眼前的君王，赤色的头发和如火的眼睛。宽厚的唇将他的撬开，让舌侵入他的口腔，吻里带着硫磺的气息像是要将他焚烧。而埃尔梅罗二世抱着眼前的君王，细长的手指穿过红色的发丝，刮蹭过头皮，握住两侧如公牛般锋利的犄角。他感到自己的身体被吻得紧绷，身体紧密相贴也让他得以感受到胯下的厮磨。  
当他们结束了这个吻时，那双灰绿色的眼睛里已经泛起雾气，苍白的脸上染上绯色。君王再次舔吻那片肿起的唇，在他的耳边低语，“外面都说，君主阁下不愧为魅魔，竟然能这么快就爬到余的床上。”硫磺的气味喷洒在耳边，口里的话语带着调笑与试探。  
而君主埃尔梅罗二世，只是不满地撇了撇嘴，似乎要离开那个结实的怀抱。却被君王抓紧了抱在怀里的力道，吻落在颈上，留下细碎的红痕也讨来君主不满地呢喃。埃尔梅罗二世终归是败下阵来，他的身体变得热切，魅魔的本能使他开始情动，而与自己所爱慕的君王亲吻则让他的身体饥渴难耐，想要更多。

他是以性欲为食的魅魔，埃尔梅罗二世深知这一点，也知道自己的身体早已离不开伊斯坎达尔的。他们相遇于伊斯坎达尔还是人类的时候，那时的他也还是个涉世未深的小魅魔，而后他们一起渡过了短暂的时光，一场意外使原本缔结了契约的灵却没有成为他的私有物。回到魔界后不知过了多少个世纪，当红色的光芒再次出现在他眼前时，稚嫩的魅魔早已变成另一幅迷人的模样。  
君主被魔王拥在怀里，恶魔的利爪将他身上所剩无几的衣料也一一剥落，苍白的肌肤在火光下如浇上金棕的蜂蜜，带着倒刺的舌舔舐过细嫩的软肉，换来魅魔情不自禁的低吟。他的双手紧握着犄角，将脸埋入红色的毛发中，嗅着要将他烧成灰烬的硫磺味，而此刻他的身体已经不受控制地颤抖，私密处被吞入口中后换来的是将他完全击溃的快感。富有弹性且柔软的舌将他细细包裹，满是倒刺的舌头舔舐敏感的柱身，痛感与快感搅合在一起让他忍不住叫出，身体如过电搬颤抖。  
“啊...”长时间没有亲密接触的身体敏感而饥渴，随着喉结的翻滚君主射出的精液尽数被伊斯坎达尔吞下。魔王得意于身下的魅魔已被软化得如同一汪春水，而印刻在腹部的淫纹不知何时起闪烁着妖冶的光芒。  
君主松开手，修长的手指顺着脖线落到胸肌，划过结实的腹部最后落于隆起的胯部。“饿...”短促的字节如同蕴含着魔力，猩红的魔王将此视为邀请，随即将吻细碎地落于苍白的胸口。  
单薄的乳肉缀上红艳的痕迹，挺立的乳尖被含入口中，吸吮或舔舐，酥麻与疼痛交替着刺激他的身体。欲望如火，从下腹开始的燥热催促着君主去索要更多，细长的手钩住宽阔如山的背，苍白的腿蹭着健硕的小腿，一系列小动作都像是在催促伊斯坎达尔，对他述说难以启齿的欲望。  
温暖的手将黏在脸上的发丝别到耳后，期间粗糙的指节蹭过细嫩的脸庞，而后又再次落下亲吻，柔软的唇与唇贴合在一起。手上的动作也未停止，顺着腹部向下。带茧的手掌抚摸上重新兴奋的阴茎，又转向更深处的雌穴——那里早已分泌出大量的湿液——主动地将手指一寸寸地往里吞。  
伊斯坎达尔并着两根手指在雌穴内扣挖，蹭过敏感处时便能感受到身下的埃尔梅罗二世颤抖着，“嗯...进来...”，伴随着雌穴内的蠕动黑发的魅魔扭着腰催促。他如水蛇般盘踞着魔王的身体，甜美的呻吟从耳畔传递给大脑，任何生物都无法抵挡这样的诱惑，更何况是强欲的魔王。

当埋没在雌穴内的手指撤出身体，伴随着水泽声一起的是埃尔梅罗二世的低喘，指奸的快感使他挺着腰不住地颤抖，修长的手紧握住伊斯坎达尔的上臂，他的身体近乎悬空着倚靠在魔王的怀里，苍白的肌肤染上迷人的粉色，腹部的淫纹伴随着身体的起伏，一张一合的雌穴似是在邀请下一轮。  
当魔王的阴茎整个进入埃尔梅罗二世的身体时，魅魔的本性使他近乎疯狂，身体不由自主地去迎合抽插的运动，激烈的撞击声与水声一起作响，掺杂着放浪的呻吟与低哑的叹息，整个室内都被染上淫靡的色泽。

他被魔王整个调转了方向，单薄的脊背贴在结实的胸口，细瘦的身体被健壮的肌肉包裹，跪趴在伊斯坎达尔的身下，黑色的翅膀因情潮而伸展至最大，偶蹄类的足部勾着结实的小腿，细长的尾巴绕着上臂尾尖如爪般挠着宽阔的肩膀。伊斯坎达尔将这一切都视作埃尔梅罗二世的表白。君主的嘴远不如他的身体坦率，伊斯坎达尔却也不曾怪罪，只道是别扭的少年本色从未离开过魅魔的灵魂。  
魔王收拢起锐利的獠牙与利爪，将温情展现给他的爱人。宽阔的手掌捧着苍白的脸，磨蹭着细嫩的肌肤并讨来甜美的吻，交合处早已湿软不堪却殷切地吸着阴茎不断向里挺动。蹭过体内时漏出细碎的呻吟。君主埃尔梅罗二世展现出平日里绝不会流露的情欲，细瘦的腰肢扭动着迎合着伊斯坎达尔的动作，让粗壮的阴茎每一下都撞向最深处，穴心的敏感处被龟头碾压得几乎要麻木，快感如海浪拍打他的身躯。  
伊斯坎达尔享受着身下魅魔的殷勤奉献，直到体力不支的魅魔只能颤抖着身子，前半身几乎趴在床铺上，将臀部高高抬起湿软的穴口被阴茎顶得无法闭合不住地滴下水来。魔王带强硬地将魅魔拉进自己的怀里，而累极了的埃尔梅罗二世只得将身子靠在伊斯坎达尔的身上，一起跪立着的两人贴合在一起，同时也能看到埃尔梅罗二世的前端因快感不住地射出精液来。  
而高潮的身体不断朝里吸着体内的阴茎，那快要将他身体肏得失去知觉的粗大性器仍旧不断碾压着他的蜜穴。托带着满溢的汁液顺着艳红的交合处不断往外流淌，而伊斯坎达尔也终于将精液整个灌在了这具情热的身体里。  
腹部的淫纹重新闪烁起光芒，腥浓的精液一股股地往他的身体里灌。这远比人类的更为凶猛，也得益于次才能满足君主这具魅魔的身体。

伊斯坎达尔掰过魅魔的脑袋，吻着那张微张开的嘴，粉红的唇早已经红肿着，甜美的涎液里蕴含着催情的魔力连魔王都会为之沉迷，缠绵的间隙里魔王心想若是他在人类之躯时遇上这样的韦伯.维尔维特或许自己就会变成魅魔的饵食，想到这里那张曾经稚嫩的脸又在他的脑海里浮现，接着与眼前的埃尔梅罗二世的重叠在一起。

魔王用那双大手将魅魔揽入怀里，他们的身体依旧紧密地贴合在一起，而这只是今晚的序幕。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概会有一个后续，应该是魔王帝和魅魔二世的故事，大概是在韦伯生日的时候（发出咕咕的声音.jpg


End file.
